See U In The Dark
by plentysaid
Summary: AU: Jasper and Edward have been best friend's since they could remember. Jasper has had boyfriends and girlfriends in the past; despite everyone else fawning over his best friend, he has never been able to see that. At least, not until they go to a party


**See U In The Dark. **

_You were always the girl, who would give me girl advice whenever I needed it_

_My best friend in the world, my friends thought you were fine but I was always denying it_

"God, you are so lucky to live next to him and be his like, best friend, Jazz," the young girl said, swooning over his next door neighbour and best friend since he could remember: Edward Cullen.

"Really? He's just a normal guy. Cool to live next to the guy you've been mates with since you were in diapers." Jasper shrugged it off. He knew the girls that came around to his only came because his and Edward's family shared a garden. Jasper had always been weary of girls around him; he knew most of them only used him to get to Edward.

"But, he is so gorgeous! Surely you must see that?" The girl in question, Bella, was one of his closer friends, who knew he had fancied and been out with boys in the past.

"I really don't. He's easy on the eye, but nothing extraordinary. There are so many _fitter_ guys out there. Go swoon after them instead." Boy Bella could get on his nerves sometimes.

Edward was swimming, doing lengths, he knew how much Bella liked him and he knew it pissed Jasper off that she came over to watch him instead of hang out with her. He always thought to himself that Jasper must be one of the loneliest guys at school, because no one seemed to stick around long enough to get to know him. Getting to know him was fun. Especially when he had the biggest CD and DVD collection around. Edward never felt like he used Jasper; since a young age he had liked him. Despite all the fallings out he had had with all his other friends, Jasper stuck like glue. They never had problems with each other. They were, as they said in those trashy films, made for each other.

Laughing to himself, he stopped mid-way in his length, swimming over to where Jasper was sat. "Jazz man, you coming in?" Jasper looked at Edward and shook his head. He never did like swimming much, especially when girls like Bella were around. He was too white for a normal American teen in this state.

"Come on! Don't make me throw you in like last time?" Edward reminisced. Jasper wore all white that day, they were arguing for ages before hand, playfully, Jasper was getting too big for his boots, so he grabbed him and threw him. Jasper's boyfriend at the time (who hadn't seen him naked) definitely got an eyeful.

"You dare. I'll bloody kill you."

"Yeah, yeah. Come on; get in the water... for me? Please?" Jasper resigned into himself, stripping his t-shirt off, he dived into the pool.

"Happy now?" Edward gave his toothy grin.

"Very."

The boys ended up swimming for the majority of the afternoon, until Carlisle, Edward's father, came home from work. Jasper jumped out of the pool as the doctor walked into the garden, pulling his shirt off and changing into a t-shirt that was on the washing line. Jasper grabbed the fluffy towel from his lounger and covered himself up with it. He watched the older man undo his buttons slowly, pulling the shirt off his shoulders, showing his rippling muscles, Jasper groaned, quietly. He didn't know how a man old enough to _be his father_ could be so attractive and have this sort of affect on him.

"Jazz," the older man called over, "Do you want some burgers? I'm going to cook some. You're more than welcome to join us for dinner."

"Thanks Mr. Cullen, I'll go check with mom first. Last time I ate at yours and didn't tell her, she made me eat my dinner and seconds _on top_ of what you gave me."

"Okay, son. Ask your mom as well." Jasper nodded and ducked inside. Edward continued doing lengths, his father watching him; Edward and Carlisle had a pretty close relationship and they spoke about practically everything. Some things, though, Carlisle wouldn't query directly to his son.

"See Jasper's getting healthier."

"Yeah, dad, he's stopped all of that stuff now. He just... I dunno, he's not back to his usual self." As a family friend and doctor, Carlisle knew all of Jasper's problems; he didn't like to dwell on them, but when he saw the younger boy a paternal instinct kicked in – especially since Jasper's dad had left when he was two, he felt the need to look after the young boy like he was his own.

"Why do you think that?" Edward sighed, running a wet hand through his wet hair.

"I... Normally, if I ask him over, he'll come, if I say 'wanna go to the movies?' he'll come, but he hasn't. He's keeping himself cooped up again. I want my friend back."

"Ed, it will take time you understand. Especially with what happened." Carlisle shuddered at the thought of the terror the younger boy went through.

Before Edward could speak again, Jasper was striding out of his house in his towel again. This time his arms were showing more so than before. He wasn't as enclosed as before.

"Mom said it was fine. She said... If Esme isn't doing any... Well, mom said that she's got potato salad if you want that too?"

Bringing out a smile, he clapped his hands together, rubbing them greedily. "That'd be fantastic. Your mom's salad is just exquisite." Jasper smiled, calling to his mum, telling her. She shortly joined Carlisle and the boys in the garden not long before Esme was due to come home. As their parents conversed, Edward jumped out of the pool, making his way over to Jasper.

"There's a party at the weekend if you wanna come? Just a small one; nothing to call the cops about, but it'll be good to see you at a party." Socialise and get out of the house, he thought, not wanting to say it in case he came across as crass and insensitive.

"I might come. Thanks for the invite."

"No. You will come; Alice invited you. She really likes you, man."

"She likes you, Ed. Everyone always likes you," he mumbled the latter end of the comment, looking away from his friend.

"Jazz. Be serious. She's like in love with you! She really wants you there." Jasper resigned, sighing.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you! You are great. I know you like her too..."

"No... Well, Oh god, I don't know where to start with girls. Help me out here please?" Edward chortled.

"We'll discuss this after dinner, yeah? How about a movie at yours?" Jasper smiled, nodding.

***

"Now, you just want to be yourself. We'll get you in a nice shirt and then we can get you all lovely – irresistible to anyone in that room because, trust me Jazzy, you are gorgeous. Compliment her; ask her to dance and voila. That's all there is to it."

"Easier said than done, Edward! You were born with all these skills." Jasper yawned.

"Yeah, right! They come with practice. Now, I'm gonna go because you look like you are falling asleep. See you in the morning. I'm going to take you shopping, okay? Hope you don't mind me waking you up – probably climb through your window like the creep I am."

Jasper chuckled. "Fine. Whatever. Should be used to this all by now. Speak to you in the morning." As soon as Jasper's door was shut, his eyes closed and he was in a deep sleep.

***

"_Jasper?" The gorgeous green eyes were staring down at him, he kissed his nose. Making his way down, pecking his mouth, chin and neck. Sucking gently. Jasper bucked as he felt a hand graze past his burgeoning erection. The hand cupped him through his boxers. A silent moan escaped his lips. His lips were attacking Jasper's neck still, moving down to suck on his nipples. _

_He was helpless; Jasper was at his mercy. He was toying with the elastic of Jasper's boxers, his hand already nestled inside. Jasper was bucking up. The boy looked up at Jasper. Lust filling both their eyes. Mercilessly, he ripped the boxers off, engulfing Jasper's cock in his mouth._

"_Oh, god Edward!" He groaned..._

_***_

Jasper woke with a start, the sweat pouring off his body. He groaned as he felt the sticky mess between his legs. He was embarrassed that he could have had a dream like that. Running his hand through his hair, he got up. Throwing his boxers off and into his laundry bin. He would take care of them after he had showered.

Hopping in the shower, he remembered the contents of his dream. He could _feel_ the hands and lips running all over his body. And the name: Edward. He had never felt anything towards him. So why now? Why was he in his dream – doing that to him? He sighed, turning off the water.

_Then one summer day I saw you sitting by the swimming pool and I was thinking damn you really changed, you're not the little girl I used to know. _

_You opened up my eyes._

Looking out of the window, he saw it was a nice day. He was going to have a lounge around the pool and then go for a cycle. He threw on a pair of shorts, heading out to the garden; he saw Edward sat there, working on his tan, not noticing Jasper. He slid into the water, doing a couple of lengths. Jasper swam faster and faster, getting rid of his anxieties. Laying eyes on his _best friend_ after he had had a sex dream about him made him feel really weird. His whole body was buzzing, he couldn't control the urge to look over at him and watch as his stomach gently lifted up as he was inhaling and exhaling air. Doing a few more lengths, he could feel a presence watching him. He stopped, looking up; Edward was standing above him, smiling broadly.

"Jazz! We are going shopping today, remember?" Shit, he forgot about that. A day with Edward, trying on clothes in front of him. What could be better? He thought sarcastically.

"Yeah, we are, aren't we?" Edward nodded, holding out his hand for Jasper to use for leverage. The pale boy took it, negligently, thanking his friend. Edward pulled a top on, following his friend into his house. They stalked up the stairs, Jasper wrapped in a towel.

"Do you want to go into the den or something whilst I get changed?"

"Oh, come on! Jazz, it's not like I've not seen it all before, besides. If it makes you feel any better, I won't look. I'll read one of your very many vampire books." He grinned at him; Jasper's whole body shook with... anticipation? Having Edward so close to him – with him being naked... No, he should stop thinking about that. He grabbed a pair of boxers from his drawer, slipping them on slower than he would have liked in front of Edward.

Edward was sat behind him, watching him bending down to slip the boxers on, he gulped. He didn't _mean_ to, but he did. There was something about his body that made Edward want to grab him. But, no. He was straight. He shouldn't be thinking about that sort of thing.

Turning around, he saw Edward looking at him. Jasper smiled, grabbing a pair of jeans from his wardrobe, whipping them on faster, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

When he was ready, the pair headed into town, going straight to the big shopping mall in the middle of it. Edward had picked out a couple of nice shirts and a pair of dark jeans. They entered the changing rooms together. Jasper started putting on the final shirt, a royal purple one that Edward had picked out. Watching Jasper get dressed, something in him urged forward, pressing him up against the mirror, kissing him soundly. Jasper pushed away, scared about the intrusion.

"What the _fuck_ was that?" Jasper looked scared; Edward was panicking. He didn't... Couldn't think of anything as to why he had done that.

"I... I don't know. I'm sorry. That shirt. Definitely." He changed the topic of conversation fast, knowing that the tension would still be between them anyway. Buy that one. I'll meet you in the car." Edward turned away out of the dressing room.

Reaching his car, he kicked the tyres, gravel smashing at the side, scratching it. He was annoyed at himself for doing that. It's not like he wanted to; it's not even as if he wanted Jasper to like him. Hell, Edward knew Jasper didn't like him like that. He sat in the car, waiting for his friend, blaring out some of his favourite music, trying to zone that out.

The door opening made Edward jump, Jasper threw the bags in the back seat, strapped himself in and looked out of the window. He was waiting for Edward to get his ass into gear and drive. Drive them home so he could go and forget about it.

"Jas..." Edward was cut off by Jasper.

"Just drive please." He nodded, gulping; he could have potentially lost his best friend.

Jasper slammed the door as they pulled up, heading straight into his house. He stormed into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water (he knew he wouldn't drink it, but it was part of his routine) forcing the fridge shut, Carlisle entered the kitchen in a pair of (what Jasper _hoped)_ swimming shorts. Seeing the anger on the younger boy's face, he tried to talk to him. Instead, Jasper stalked up the stairs. Carlisle following close behind. He wasn't going to have Jasper in a foul mood – especially after he had just got better.

He sat down on the younger boy's desk, fully aware that he was only in boxers and should put his trousers on, but he really decided against that at the moment.

"What happened?"

"Argh! Your son. He just..." Jasper knew he shouldn't be saying this to him, but he still felt like he could trust the older man - there were time when he was so down that he wanted to curl up to him and let everything out. "He's just being him, you know?" Carlisle nodded, sensing it wasn't the truth and decided he would have a word with him when he got in.

"If you want to talk about anything, Jasper, you know where I am?" Jasper nodded, looking the older man up and down.

"Why are you in your boxers in my house?" Carlisle faltered, looking guiltier than what he deemed to be. He exited the room, quickly, not looking at him, ignoring the question.

***

Saturday evening, Edward knocked on Jasper's door, heading straight up to his room, he saw him getting ready. Putting on the purple shirt that Edward had picked out. He glared at Jasper.

"I'm only doing this for Alice, you hear?" Edward nodded.

"I really am sorry, Jazz. You look hot tonight by the way."

"Since when has this "gay" apparel come on?" They walked out of the house, not saying much to each other. When they did however, it was only about the people at the party.

Entering, Alice saw Jasper and smiled grandly at him, running over to him, pulling him into a hug and pecking him on the cheek.

"I'm glad you could make it! You look stunning. Come, let's dance!" She pulled him away from Edward, he was happy to be away from him, but that lingering feeling that he wanted him beside him was empowering the former feeling.

Alice and Jasper were together for most of the night. Dancing as one, on some of the very few slower tracks, they would just sway with each other.

Being only a small gathering of people – just like Edward had said, they decided to play one of the juvenile games they all loved and hated: spin the bottle.

The first time it span, it landed on Jasper. Alice was beside him, hoping someone would say for them to kiss, but no. Bella decided it would be more interesting to see Jasper and Edward kiss instead. Both boys looked at each other. Gulping in tune. They crawled across the circle to meet, both secretly wanting it, but would never admit it to the other person. If anything more happened, they could blame it on the alcohol. They met in the middle, heads bumping awkwardly. Both staring into each other's eyes, moving their gaze to the other's lips. Moving their heads closer, Jasper took Edward's bottom lip between his. Sucking gently as he captured Edward's lips properly, Edward started sucking on Jasper's tongue.

There was a loud cough coming from around the room, they soon opened their eyes and pulled back, sitting next to their respective fellows.

_I see you walk across my room in nothing but the moonlight _

_Now I love to see you in the dark: see you in the dark;_

_My window frames you like a Monet, don't come back to bed _

'_Cause I love to see U in the dark._

They eventually left the party at one in the morning, walking out, propping the other one up. They were being loud – especially when they were telling the other one to "shut up". They entered Edward's house. Being as quiet as they could. As soon as they shut the door, it over-took Edward; he pushed Jasper up against the door, kissing him, more passionately than he had at the party. Jasper had not fears to allow the other boy entrance to his mouth. They started walking up the stairs, their lips only parting when they needed to breathe. Throwing Edward's door open, he pushed Jasper back down on the bed. Shirt buttons were being undone. Jasper's shirt was thrown aside as was Edward's. Edward started sucking down Jasper's body. His hand was undoing Jasper's trousers, stroking him through his boxers. Undoing his own trousers, he rubbed harshly against the other boy's rigid cock. Moans filling the room.

Trousers eventually got lost, Edward span Jasper over, kissing down his back. He scrambled for some lube in his bedside drawer. Slicking his fingers up, he slowly pushed them into Jasper, making the younger boy moan harshly at the intrusion. Edward moved himself back up, sucking gently on Jasper's neck. He cried out in pleasure as Edward twisted and started scissoring his fingers.

"Get the fuck in me now," Jasper snarled, slurring his words slightly. Grabbing a condom from the side, he rolled it on, pushing into Jasper, hard and fast. Edward moved his hips slowly at first – both boys, however, were too horny to deal with that. As Edward started to thrust in and out, pace picking up, Jasper and Edward made a grab for Jasper's cock, stroking it in time to his thrusts. Jasper lost control, hips spasming, shooting his load over their hands and the bed. Jasper's orgasm milked on Edward's. He lost control shortly after.

Edward collapsed on Jasper, pulling out of him and discarding the condom, they snuggled up together, sleep taking over their drunken bodies.

Jasper woke up, his head was pounding. He felt like he was going to die. The light poured through the window, he groaned; he always hated feeling like this. He tried to lift his head up. He could hardly remember what happened last night. Until he felt an arm draped over his back. He gulped, not wanting to turn over and have a look at who he brought home. To his surprise, he realised he wasn't even in his room. He was somewhere familiar though. The person lying beside him, moved, groaning slightly.

"Jasper?" The familiar voice slurred - their own person in turmoil.

"Edward?" He groaned in approval of recognising his own name. Edward was draped over him, naked; the room reeked of sex. Jasper shut his eyes, rubbing his head; he tried to remember back to what happened last night. "Wha..."

"We slept together I think."

"Oh, Jees. Edward, I'm sorry," he said, jumping up. Despite the protests of his body, he grabbed his boxers, pulling them on hastily.

"You... Wha? I enjoyed... Come back here, you." He grabbed his waist, kissing him on the mouth. They both knew the taste was unpleasant, stale alcohol with a mix of morning breath, but they didn't care, falling deeper into the kiss.

"Wait..." Jasper pulled away. "Alice..."

"Yeah? You're going to go for it with her? I'm happy for you." He smiled, Jasper couldn't tell if it was real or false.

"I am. But..."

"...Don't worry! Everything's the same between us, yeah?" Jasper nodded, pulling away from Edward.

They carried this on for a month – just before they went back to school. The last night they were together, Jasper had had a shower, he walked through the room, droplets glistening off his gorgeous skin. He smiled, kissing Edward passionately on the lips.

"Mm, you look gorgeous like that. The moonlight just makes you look... enchanting." Jasper smiled, giving Edward another kiss.

Although they would never have another moment like they did that night; Edward still saw Jasper in the dark _a lot. _


End file.
